


Friendzoned

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Visionary, F/M, M/M, Mates, Sad Stiles, Stiles is Derek's mate, Storytime, Vendetta, friendzoned, little shit derek, packzoned, stiles is pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was in mid sentence, talking about how Derek fought against Ennis, when the door opened, revealing a tired and weak looking Derek. </p>
<p>“I am just heading to bed” he whispered, going upstairs. He used Cora's room, since he wanted to be alone, and his bed is here. Stiles excused himself, saying he had to go to the toilet, but he went up to Derek. Stiles went to Cora's room, knocking on the door. “Derek? Can I come in?” Stiles called quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“They were there for two days. Waiting, hiding . That's what we were told to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal” Cora told Stiles, looking out at the window. “Okay, so is two days standard ban or we think is Derek in some kind of extended get away?” Stiles asked. “Why do you care?” Cora asked back, turn in to him.

'Why I care?!' Stiles thought. 

 

“Oh I care... Let's see. Because over the last few weeks my best friend tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three _was_ ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas.” Stiles counted on, not telling the real reason why he cared. “I- You wanna me keep going? 'Cause I can, alright? For like an _hour_!” Stiles raised his voice. 

 

Cora comes up to him. “You think Derek can do anything about that?” 

“Well, since he's the one Deucalion is after he should do something about it, yeah” Stiles answered, pacing up and down. “I don't know...” Cora thought. “Something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him.” 

 

“What was he like?” Stiles asked. Someone's coming down the stairs, Stiles and Cora look up. “A lot like Scott, actually” Peter said, hanging into the conversation. 

 

“A lot like most teenagers. Unbearably romantic, profanely narcissistic, tolerable only to other teeangers” Peter said. “So what happened? What changed him?” Stiles wanted to know. 

 

“Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men. A girl” Peter smiled softly. Stiles chest tightened. A girl again? “You tell me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?” Stiles asked. 

 

“You remember Derek before he was an alpha had blue eyes?” Peter reminded, turning to Cora. “Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?” Peter asked, turning to Stiles. Stiles shook his head. 

“I just thought it was like a genetic thing” Stiles said unsure. “If you wanna know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes.”

**

Peter was in mid sentence, talking about how Derek fought against Ennis, when the door opened, revealing a tired and weak looking Derek. 

 

“I am just heading to bed” he whispered, going upstairs. He used Cora's room, since he wanted to be alone, and his bed is here. Stiles excused himself, saying he had to go to the toilet, but he went up to Derek. Stiles went to Cora's room, knocking on the door. “Derek? Can I come in?” Stiles called quietly. 

 

“Come in” Derek said. Stiles entered the room. Derek was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. “Are- are you okay?” Stiles asked, Derek looked up, smiling weakly. “Oh... Uhm, I am sorry” Stiles stuttered. “Peter was talking about Paige, wasn't he?” Derek asked. “Uh, yes” Stiles nodded. “I was there, you know?” Derek said. “I was at the old storie, where Ennis scratched the sign for vendetta in the wall” So, Derek told him, why he had blue eyes, what happened. 

 

“I loved her, she was my first love” Derek told him. Stiles heart ached. The real reason why he was over here, the reason why he cared because he was in love with Derek. It was for a while now. Isaac said , Derek had a new girlfriend, it broke Stiles' heart Stiles couldn't imagine Derek being bisexual or even gay, so he tried to push his feelings back. Derek gave Stiles a smile. “Thanks” he said. Stiles was irritated.

 

“For what?” he asked. 

“For being here for me. For caring, and listening to me” Derek explained him. 

 

“Ah, no problem. How you always say? Pack is family right? And since I am over here and hang with you guys all the time, I considered I'm pack” Stiles answered. 'Great. I friendzoned myself' Stiles thought and sighed. 

 

“What?” Derek wanted to know. “Nothing” Stiles lied. “You know I can hear your heartbeat right?” Derek chuckled” “Oh shit, right” Stiles remembered. 

“Nevermind, If you wanna talk to me, you know where to find me” 

 

Stiles nodded thankfully. “Yeah, thanks. I'll leave you alone now” Derek smiled at him softly and Stiles closed the door. He leaned against the wall, slid down sitting on the floor. The tears were flooding. Stiles wiped them away stubbornly. “If Derek's happy, I am. I won't destroy a happy relationship.” Stiles thought and went down the stairs.

 

On the other side of the wall, Derek laid in the bed, staring at the wall. “Mates are pack” Derek mumbled to himself and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything being normal again, Kali being dead, Jennifer Blake, the darach, defeated and the parents saved, Derek and Cora decided to leave Beacon Hills for good. But before Derek could leave, he had to talk to Stiles. So Derek stopped his SUV in front of Stiles' house, looking at it. 

"You okay?" Cora asked and turned to him. Derek nodded slowly before getting out. He walked to the house and swung himself up to Stiles' window, using the tree next to it. He jumped inside the room and smoothened his clothes. "Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked and looked at Derek, tilting his head. "I- I just wanted to say good bye. Cora and me are leaving." Derek said quietly and scratched his neck. Stiles' eyes widened. "WHAT?! You- You can't leave! We need you. I- I need you..." Stiles added. Derek's head shot up in surprise. "What?" 

Stiles blushed andwaved it off. "Nothing" Derek shook his head, before walking closer to Stiles. Stiles' breath hitched and he looked at Derek. "What are you doing?" he whispered before Derek pressed his lips softly on Stiles'. Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek smiled before pulling back and looked at Derek. "I love you" Stiles blinked at him. "You- You asshole! You can't just say that and then leave me!" Stiles exclaimed befoe kissing Derek again. Derek chuckled and nibbled on Stiles lips. "We're coming back. I promise. And I'll send a post card too, every week. Okay?" Stiles nodded and nuzzled his chest. "I'll miss you" he murmured. "I'll miss you too" Derek hummed and pressed a soft kiss on his head. "I need to go" Derek said and walked slowly to the window. 

"Hey Derek!" Stiles called and Derek turned around to him. "Yeah?" 

"I love you too"

A bright smile appeared on Derek's face before he jumped out of the window. He walked to the car and got in. Cora looked up at him. "Everything went fine?" Derek nodded and started the engine. "Let's go!"

* * * *

After three months, Derek couldn't believe he was back in Beacon Hills. The first stop he made was at Stiles' home.  Derek climbed up the wall and got in the room.  Before he could even call his mate's name, soft lips were pressed on his. 

"I missed you, sourwolf"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! So so sorry for letting you wait so long!


End file.
